Music Tells a Story
by SammyStardust
Summary: An iPod shuffle challenge and collection of drabbles about the Pokemon games.


**iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules**

**1. Put your music player on shuffle.**

**2. Write a short fic based on each song that comes up.**

**3. No skipping songs! Even if it's embarrassing. **

Are You Lonesome Tonight- Elvis Presley

Characters/Paring: Blake (PMD2 Partner) and Dugtrio

It was late at night. Blake sat at the edge of Sharpedo Bluff. It had only been a few days since Melody's disappearance. He still hadn't fully accepted it, really. It all seemed so sudden and unexpected. They had stopped the planet's paralysis, saved Dialga, and everyone in was celebrating. Out of nowhere, Melody turned to him and told him the truth. By changing history, she, and all the other pokemon of the future, would cease to exist. Tears welled up in Blake's eyes. He had all these dreams of adventure, treasure, and fame with Melody by his side. After everything they had been though together, he thought of Melody as his inspiration and best friend.  
"Are you thinking about Melody?" The voice came out of nowhere. Blake sat up, startled. "We miss her too. Everyone does." Blake turned around  
"Hey Dugtrio," Blake sighed, his voice tired and sad. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Dugtrio interrupted him.  
"I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I, too, like to share my sorrows with the lovely sea," Dugtrio mused. "I love the sea. It's a friend, a passionate lover, and it never leaves you. It listens to your pain, and sometimes, you can almost hear it speak back." Blake didn't really know how to respond to the strange pokemon, but Dugtrio made it clear he wasn't listening anyway. He was too busy engaged in conversation with the vast sea before him.

Lake Pontchartrain- Ludo

Characters/Paring: Blake (PMD2 Partner) and Melody (PMD2 Hero)

"Come on Melody! We're almost there!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Blake and Melody had just trudged though seventeen floors of hell. The exit was in sight, though, and Blake was convinced that there was some kind of treasure in the deepest part of the dungeon. Melody chased after an overly excited Blake, completely exhausted. Suddenly, Blake came to a stop.  
"I think this as far as we can go," Blake said, "We should explore a bit." Blake searched by the bushes, but Melody was curious about the huge lake in the center of everything. She peered into the lake, unable to shake the feeling that they were being watched.  
"I think we should get out of here. This place doesn't feel safe."  
"If you insist, but I don't see why you're so nervous all of a sud-" Before Blake could finish his sentence, a shadowy figure emerged from the lake.  
"Intruders…" It groaned. "No intruders in the LAKE!" It screeched.  
"W-wait!" Blake screamed  
"The Guardian of the Lake waits for NO ONE!" Letting out a huge roar, the creature sprayed them with a jet of scalding water and hit them with a rock-hard fin. Blake and Melody tried to get up, but it was no use. The creature glared at them. "This is what you get for messing with ME!" And the last thing Blake and Melody saw was a blinding beam of light and the glare of the vicious lake guardian.

Plane Crash in C- Rilo Kiley

Characters/Paring: Leaf

Traveling changes a person. When Leaf first set out on her Pokemon journey at eleven, she couldn't imagine doing anything else with her life. She loved her team. She loved the thrill of battling. She loved long rainy nights spent in pokemon centers. She loved seeing new sights and meeting new people. But we all eventually grow up and have to face reality. Leaf was a good trainer, but she was no champion. At eleven, all anyone tells you is to go on a journey and find yourself. At 25, all anyone ever tells you is to settle down and get a real job. "Oh well," Leaf thought, "that's life."  
Leaf looked out the pokemon center window. Was giving up training even an option? She loved training, and she was good at it. Besides, she didn't even know how to 'settle down,' and she didn't want to. She wanted to live. Sighing, she looked down at her napping pokemon on the ground. Rose the Venusaur, her beloved starter; Wind the Pidgeot, the first pokemon she ever caught; Sparks the Pikachu; Seafoam the Vaporeon; Pepper the Ninetailes; and Wish the Butterfree. She didn't want to give up on them. She was supposed to be an adult. She was supposed to be able to make the right decision, but honestly, she didn't know what was the right thing to do. "Oh well," Leaf thought, "that's life."

One Foot in Front of the Other (Landlocked Blues)- Bright Eyes

Characters/Paring: SoulsilverShipping (SilverxLyra)

Silver had a talent. It was finding the dark side to even the lightest, fluffiest things. This worried Lyra quite a bit. Everyday she tried to show him things that not even he could look at darkly. Everyday she failed. "Silver!" She would call, "Look at the cute little Cubone!"  
"Lyra," He would respond, exasperated, "Did you know Cubone get that skull from their dead mothers?" Lyra would look at him sadly.  
"Oh." Every joke he heard would send him into an endless rant on why it wasn't in the least bit funny. Every sunrise was just a sunrise. Every starry night was cold and dark. Clouds were never Totodiles or busses or cotton candy. They were condensation in the sky. Silver acted like he was proud of this. Calling himself a 'realist' and taunting Lyra about her naive nature. Lyra saw him at night though. He would look up at the sky and think. He would think about himself and his father and his future." Lyra liked to think that he sometimes thought about her. Lyra would look up at the sky at night and think, too. Lots of people resected Silver. They said that he was smart and real. Silver also thought that he was smart and real. Then Lyra would sigh. Silver was smart, and Silver was real, but he sure did seem sad.

Close Call- Rilo Kiley

Characters/Paring: Commander Jupiter

"Sweet Arceus! What a smart kid! How old did you say she was? … Seven! You got yourself a little prodigy there, Marcie."  
It was true, what my grandmother said. I was a pretty smart kid. Also, I was a complete geek, but I didn't care. I just liked to learn. I loved learning about pokemon, math, history, mythology, but especially science. Astronomy in particular. Space fascinated me, and it was strange to hear a teacher say that they had know idea if there where aliens or how many galaxies there were. Space was so… unknown.  
"Oh wow! Look at your hair, and your eyes, and you've grown so much! The boys must be all over you."  
I guess my grandma was right again. I was a decent looking teenager. She was wrong about the boys though. I was still just 'Jupie the space geek.'  
"My goodness, you seem to know so much about astronomy. I'm quite impressed. I do have a job offering for you if you're interested; however, it's a bit of an odd career choice."  
That was when I joined Team Galactic. I had always told myself I was doing it for the money, but I'll admit that I liked being useful. Cyrus and the other commanders were impressed by me. It seemed like the older I got, the less people liked me. A seven year old who can name constellations is impressive, but a seventeen year old with countless theories about galaxies far from ours was apparently not. Team Galactic needed me. At least I thought they did. All Cyrus wanted was power. We were pawns. We were insignificant. He used us, and karma bit him in the ass. Still, if I could go back to Team Galactic, I would in a heartbeat. I may be used, but at least I'm wanted.

**Random authors note time!**

**Blake and Melody are not my the team from my Explorer of sky game. There just two characters I made up. I might write a full length fanfic about them someday. Also, Blake is a Skitty and Melody is a Meowth. **

**I'm not entirely happy with how the third one came out.**

**These were all really depressing. I do have happy songs on my iPod, though. **

**Close Call is very obviously a song about a prostitute. I didn't write about a prostitute, but I do think I managed to capture the theme of the song. **

**I'd love some constructive criticism! I'm a young writer and would love to improve!**


End file.
